


Boiling Ice

by MurasakiNoAo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiNoAo/pseuds/MurasakiNoAo
Summary: Anna asks a question which leads to an experiment. Things get heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have three projects i'm working on and yet this is the only thing i can write right now so enjoy this useless fluff without plot fic that i typed up in an hour
> 
> anna and rio are aged up and living together probably but that doesn't really matter does it

“What happens when you put an ice cube in boiling water?”

Rio glances up from the book she had been lazily reading. Anna is sitting in the space between the other’s feet, her fingers gently tapping the couch’s fabric in a tune that is unfamiliar to her. A content smile is plastered over the her face and Rio takes a moment to fully appreciate it. 

“It would melt, obviously.” She softly closes her book and places it on the coffee table beside them. 

“Well, yeah, but is that all that would happen?” Anna is looking at her now with those big yellow eyes that sparkle in the evening sunlight.

She can see where this is going. “I suppose there’s only one way to find out then.”

Anna scrambles to the kitchen and Rio follows at a slower pace, an amused smile resting on her lips. The redhead is already getting out an appropriate pot from the cupboards and filling it with water from the sink. Sure, Rio thinks as she observes from the doorway connecting to the living room, this may be a waste of time. She knows what will happen before the water even starts to boil, but she doesn’t take away the fun of it from Anna. She could never be that cruel.

As expected, the wait for the water to heat up is a long and boring one. Anna taps her foot on the tile floor as she glares at the still surface of the liquid. 

“Do you really think staring at it will make it boil any faster?” Rio loves to tease, especially when she gets that small yet perfect blush to appear on Anna’s face like in this moment. It matches her hair color and Rio exhales fondly. 

“I don’t have anything better to do.” 

It’s true. The bulk of their day included them lounging on the couch in varying positions that changed every hour or so and doing things that didn’t necessarily included the other. Anna had been smashing buttons on her DS before the boredom became too great and she succumbed to the fate of doing nothing. After all, there was no way in hell she was going to try and read any of the endless supply of books Rio had stashed away in her room. 

Rio takes a few steps forward and props her elbows on the counter space next to Anna, mirroring her posture. She turns to the water and also mirrors Anna’s adorable scowl that makes her skin wrinkle in just the slightest of ways.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I don’t have anything better to do either, so I’m helping you.” Her response earns her a roll of the eyes, but no complaints. Their arms rest against each other as steam rises slowly but surely from the pot. 

Rio is jostled from a daydream she quickly forgets when Anna moves suddenly towards the fridge. A quick glance at the water tells her that it’s almost time for the experiment to commence.

Anna returns with a medium sized ice cube, one deemed perfect by the girl’s standards, apparently. She shows it to Rio, who nods in approval, and stands before the stove. Steam is billowing up to her now as she clutches the cube. She has to act quickly, or else it will melt in her hand. With a deep breath for the dramatics of it, Anna plops it straight in.

Nothing really happens that first second. The ice floats and spins around from the current of burning bubbles below it and in that one second Rio feels a bit of doubt of her previous certainty. Then, the water stills for the next instance. She blinks and the cube disappears.

Rio expects Anna to be disappointed. There were no explosions or wacky reactions that had definitely been thought of in that imaginative mind of hers. But, instead of pouting, Anna turns to Rio with excitement and wonder.

“Did you see that?” She points at the pot, as if Rio doesn’t know what exactly she is talking about. “Did you see?”

“See what?” Had she missed something?

“The water! When I put in the ice cube, the water didn’t boil anymore!”

“It didn’t?” Oh, yes, she did remember. It had been fast, but the bubbles had temporarily stopped flowing. “I guess the ice cooled it down for that one second before it melted.”

“See? I told you it wouldn’t just melt.” Anna looks so proud of herself that Rio can’t argue with her.

“You sure did. Want to do another one?”

Of course she does. This time, the chuck is bigger and Anna can’t hold it for as long. She practically throws it in and the two of them barely miss the back splash. Rio isn’t angry, though, because the other’s smile is so big and bright that it draws her in.

Their lips meet and Anna melts with the ice cube.

**Author's Note:**

> 'things get heated' by things i meant the water what else did you think i meant
> 
> they make spaghetti after this so they don't waste the water
> 
> if you want to see the actual thing here's a [ youtube video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK9R3B9OGb0) that's 16 seconds long so you can judge me on how well i applied actual science to this
> 
> as a side note i'm always open for requests. hit me up on here or on tumblr @ prettyboyvoid


End file.
